The Sickness
by Ninja7475
Summary: Splinter is diagnosed with a sickness called deatiro. If not treated in time it can lead to death. It's up to the turtles to get the cure, a flower called the lakito before its too late. But that's not all... one of Shredder's top students is caring for Splinter while the turtles are on their adventure.
1. Deatiro

**_hey guys it's me again! woop woop! anyway... I hope you like my latest story! YAY TMNT! Please review! enjoy! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned TMNT I would be a main character. The only thing I own are my characters and the sickness I made up._**

**_Based off the 2012 TV series..._**

**_PS: I used my character from my other story Adventures, Secrets, and Mysteries._**

**_My characters:_**

**_Fira: Long red hair, deep green eyes and a huge scar over her right eye. One of Shredder's top students but is secretly a friend of Raph's and has some affections for him. She knows a lot about medicine and is like a teenage doctor. Has a very good sense of humor._**

* * *

Raph and Fira were talking in some place secret.

Raph got quiet after a moment.

"You okay?" Fira asked.

The red masked turtle looked away.

"C'mon you know ya can tell me." Fira said.

Raph sighed. "It's Splinter..."

"What's wrong?" the Foot Ninja asked.

"I don't know..." Raph replied.

"Hmm?" she said.

"He's_ really_ sick." Raph explained. "He was completely fine one day then the next day he could hardly stand without pain. Even he doesn't know what's wrong with him."

Fira thought for a moment.

"Hey, you're good with medication. Maybe you could see what's wrong with him?" Raph said sort of desperately.

"Really?" Fira gave one of those 'are you shure?' looks. "I don't know..."

"He can't see a real doctor and... you're our only hope..." Raph admitted. "I didn't really wanna say that but... you are..."

Seeing the desperation in the turtle's eyes she finally said. "Alright..."

Raph took her to the nearest manhole after she got her Med. kit and blind folded her.

She had been to the lair several times but she was always blind folded until she got into a room where she wouldn't recognize where she was.

Raph took the blind fold off of her when they were in the room.

She looked at their father. He was laying on the couch.

The other turtles were there.

She tensed up a little, she wasn't used to seeing him and she was a Foot Ninja after all.

She put her hand on his forehead. Very warm.

He probably had a fever.

She did a few other tests.

"Hmm..." she mumbled. "Don't let this be what I think it is..."

She lifted his arm up gently.

"That hurt?" she asked.

Splinter nodded.

She finished her exam.

"What do you think it is?" Leo asked.

"I've seen this only one other time..." the Foot Ninja replied. "It's deatiro..."

Every one looked at her.

"What's that?" Donnie asked.

"Deatiro is an extremely rare sickness that if not treated... can lead to death." she said.

Fira was blind folded as the turtles lead her out of the lair.

"Is there a cure?" Mikey asked.

"If you can get it in time, there's a special flower called lakito. It can cure him." Fira replied.

"Where is it?" Raph asked.

"It's very rare. There are only about five hundred left." she said. "It's a long ways out of town. About a two day walk."

She told them the instructions.

The other turtles went back to the lair to pack for their trip when Raph pulled Fira aside.

"I know it's a lot to ask but..." he said.

"What?" Fira said.

"It's just..." Raph said. '"Well...Splinter needs someone to care for him and we'll be gone for a few days so... could you... ?"

The Foot Ninja hesitated. "Er..."

Raph wasn't usually like this but he was desperate. "Please... for me..."

Fira felt something she never had before. Sympathy.

"I do it..." she whispered.

She remembered what it felt like to loose her father. She didn't want him to go through that.

Raph hugged her, something he would NEVER want his bros to see.

She understood his silent thanks.

But this meant she would have to know the location on the lair...

"Swear you won't tell anyone." Raph said.

"You have my word." she said.

Raph took her to the lair...

"Good luck" she whispered in his ear.

The turtles said their goodbyes and set out on their journey.

Splinter was resting in his bed.

Fira was watching TV.

Every now and then she would glance over at Splinter's room.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she walked over.

She carefully stepped in.

"Where are my sons?" Splinter asked.

She could hear the pain in his voice, though he tried to hide it.

"They went to find the lakito." The Foot Ninja replied.

She got her Med. kit.

She mixed some powder in with his glass of water.

"It'll help with the pain." she said.

The elderly rat took the glass.

It tasted bitter to him.

A few minutes later Fira heard him breathe a sigh of relief.

The medication must have kicked in.

Fira didn't like the silence that filled the room.

"So how did you end up teaching ninjitsu to four mutant turtles?" she asked, desperate for sound. Any sound.

Splinter smiled and told her the story.

She talked with him for a few minutes then turned away so he would see her smile.

He reminded her of her father.

* * *

"I'm tired." Mikey whined.

"We're walking until it's dark out." Leo said for the fifth time.

"We have to." Donnie insisted. "Who knows how long we have before... you know..."

"At least we get to walk out in the open now that we're outta town." Leo looked at the bright side.

Mikey started humming a song.

"Hmmm hm hmmmmmmmm hmmm." he hummed.

Suddenly a swarm of Foot Ninjas appeared.

The turtles drew their weapons.

Both sides charged...

* * *

**_minor cliffie! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! stay tuned for the next chapter! ;)_**


	2. Comfort and Exhaustion

**_hey guys it's me again! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love laughing evilly! well... here's the next chapter. enjoy! please review! :)_**

* * *

Weapons slashing and colliding.

"Leo look out!" Raph shouted as a Foot Ninja charged Leo from behind.

Leo's katana collided with the Foot Ninja's dagger.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey shouted as he took down another ninja.

Raph was having a ball.

He smacked two Foot Ninjas' heads together, knocking them both out.

The fight lasted a while.

When it was finally over the turtles put away their weapons.

"Phew..." Donnie said.

"C'mon guys. We gotta keep going." Leo said. "At the very least, it's gonna take us four days to get the lakito and be back."

None of them could imagine what would happen if they were too late...

* * *

Fira was mixing the powder in Splinter's drink, like she had to do every couple hours.

She had gotten used to caring for him. She kind of enjoyed it.

She liked getting to used her medical skills.

Not that she would ever admit it, but she liked talking with the elderly rat.

She liked the stories that he told.

There was a question she _really _wanted to ask but was nervous to.

Splinter sensed her nervousness. "What is it?"

The Foot Ninja was hesitant but had to know. "Okay, I gotta know. What exactly happened between you and Shredder?"

"He hasn't told you his version?" Splinter said as he took the glass of water.

"I've only heard bits and pieces." Fira replied.

Splinter sighed, not wanting to recall the horrible memory.

He told her the story.

The Foot Ninja went silent for a while.

For once she had nothing to say.

She needed time to think so she left the room and sat on the couch.

The inevitable silence filled the room.

Normally she hated silence but now she welcomed it.

Her thoughts that she could normally push away came flowing.

Another thing to shove in her already crowded brain...

She hated her childhood, but she loved her lost childhood.

Her lost childhood was with her father. Up until she was five, when... the tragedy happened...

She hadn't had any comfort since...

There was a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Splinter standing before her.

Even though every muscle in his body hurt, he had went through the pain and came to see her.

He sat down next to her.

"Tell me everything." he whispered.

He knew about her father. They had been acquaintances once.

"When I was little, I could see things other people couldn't see. My dad said I had a gift. I call it a curse... I used to tell him about the people who lived in the house before us. But he said they were dead. It wasn't fun for long. We had to move to a new house when I was three and things changed. There was something dark in that house. The demon. I would see it in the shadows, always there... watching... My dad was already teaching me to be a Kunoichi and taught me to me sensitive to the world around me. It made my encounters with the demon worse... One day, I confronted it. I remember screaming at it 'Go away! You have no power here!' but it said ... 'I'll drain the life out of your father.' A few weeks later my uncle came and... my whole life was ruined..." she told the story.

Then she did something she hadn't done since she was five.

She started to cry.

Splinter pulled her into a hug.

Fira buried her face in his robe and started bawling.

The elderly rat stroked her hair the way a father would.

"Shhhhhh." he whispered. "You're safe now."

* * *

The turtles were exhausted.

They were in the darkness of the night.

Mikey couldn't walk any longer and collapsed to the ground.

Donnie was next.

Then Raph.

And last, Leo.

"Alright...we'll rest..." Leo said.

They fell asleep...

The next morning...

"Mikey! Wake up!" Leo shouted, shaking his little brother awake.

"What?!" Mikey said sleepily.

"We over slept." Leo said. "Let's move."

The turtles got up and started walking again.

Hopefully they would reach the lakito soon...

* * *

The Foot Ninja yawned and rubbed her eyes.

She realized she was still on the couch.

She looked up at Splinter, he was still sleeping.

She had fallen asleep in his arms, something she used to do with her father all the time.

Then she remembered what had happened last night.

She had burst out into tears, something Master Shredder would not have tolerated.

But Splinter had...

In fact, he comforted her.

Splinter. He was still sick.

The Foot Ninja had nearly forgotten.

She got up, careful not to wake the sleeping ninja master.

She needed him to sleep for as long as he could.

It would do him good.

Fira was contemplating weather or not to do something for him.

She had finally gotten some comfort.

That did it.

A huge smile came across the Foot Ninja's face.

A half hour later...

Splinter woke up with a groan.

He was in his bed.

He hurt more than yesterday.

Silence filled the room.

He remembered the events of the night before.

The Foot Ninja had cried herself to sleep in his arms and he had ended up falling asleep himself.

Where was she now?

He looked down and saw the glass of water with the painkiller in front of him.

He picked it up and drank it.

Wait? How did he get in his bed?

He could have sworn he had fallen asleep on the couch last night.

The elderly rat also noticed he was sitting up due to comfortable pillows behind his back.

What was that smell? It was a _very_ good smell.

The ninja master looked further down his bed and saw a ready made breakfast.

It looked good.

It tasted even better than it looked.

This was sure to be a good morning.

* * *

_**hey guys! next chapter's comin' up! XD ANd if you want to know Fira's full backstory you'll have to read my other story: Adventure, Secrets, and Mysteries. Ciao! :)**_


End file.
